Various technologies have been employed in motor vehicles (hereinafter “vehicles”) being sold on the market today to enhance safety and/or provide convenience to the driver. As an example, some vehicles are equipped with a rearward-facing camera that provides a rearward-facing view from the vehicle so as to aid the driver in reversing the vehicle. A video image of the rearward-facing view may be displayed on a display device in a dashboard of the vehicle, and thus the driver can see what is behind the vehicle without the need to turn his/her head toward the rear of the vehicle. However, the rearward-facing camera is typically used for backing up and the vehicle has little or no ability to automatically detect moving objects such as pedestrians, bicyclists, roller skaters, skateboarders, wheelchairs or any other type of moving persons (hereinafter generally referred to as “moving objects”).